


Window Shopping

by brodeurbunny30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/pseuds/brodeurbunny30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smidge of a response to a tumblr prompt.</p>
<p>Might add to it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

“Why are we at the mall, Steve?” Bucky waved his newly minted silver arm 2.0 in the direction of the Gap. There was hints of criticism in his tone. Steve wasn’t having any of that though, guiding his favorite 95 year old pal through a throng of moms with strollers and mall walkers.

“I just thought you needed a carefree day of window shopping.” He pointed at an impressive looking car coat on display at Express. “You’d look good in that, Buck.”

Bucky frowned and pulled his ball cap lower over his eyes, attempting to hide his scowl. “I already have a jacket.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s twenty years old, missing a sleeve and it smells like explosives.”

Bucky stuck his bottom lip out like a pouting child. “But I like this jacket.”

Steve pulled him by his metal arm. “Steve Rogers is buying his Bucky a jacket.” He could hear him roll his eyes as he let out a whiny. “Fiiiiiiiiiine.” Bucky needed this, needed to feel just like a regular boyfriend being dragged to the mall. He smirked as Bucky made a show of letting himself be guided into the store.

This is what they had always waited for.


End file.
